callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prisoners of War/Transcript
Cutscene Narrator: 'June 11th, 1944. Only a few miles east of the American landing beaches in Normandy, France, British Commonwealth forces struggle to capture the major city of Caen. It is here that they are faced with the superior firepower of elite Panzer divisions arrayed long the German defensive line. To break the stalemate, the veteran Desert Rats of the 7th Armored Division are sent into the hedgerows of Normandy. Their mission: probe the western flank of the German defenses and clear a path to the city of Caen... Preloader Diary June 11th,1944, 1430 hrs Caumont, France Partly cloudy, 68°F The battle to take Caen has ground to a halt. To break the stalemate, we've been ordered to circle around the west flank of the Panzer division guarding the various routes into the city. We're the first to attempt the west route, so no one knows what the 7th Armoured may run into out there. It's up to those of us in the infantry to scout forward and find out. Sergeant John Davis 7th Armoured Division Gameplay '"Prisoners of War" Beltot, France June 11th, 1944 18 miles east of Caen [[Price (World War II)|'Price']]:' Listen up! MacGregor will take 2nd squad down this road and hit the Jerries' right flank. The rest of us will do our part by cutting through the orchards and keeping the Jerries busy. Let's go! ''The squad fights through the orchards and reach the town; they eventually face mortar fire. '''Price: Mortar! Get inside that building! The squad fights their way into a building. Price: 'We have to take out those mortars! ''The squad soon encounters an MG nest. 'Price: '''Stay in cover! There's an MG42 on the second floor! Where the bloody hell is MacGregor?! ''MacGregor and his squad appear and flank the MG nest. 'Price: '''MacGregor and his boys had better take out that machine gun or we're buggered! ''MacGregor destroys the MG nest with grenades. 'Price: '''The machine gun's down! Come on, let's move! ''The squad continues fighting and soon reaches a house. 'Price: '''Davis, clear the second floor! You'll be able to pick off the Jerries more easily from up there! ''The house is soon cleared and Davis reaches a firing position. 'Soldier: '''Mortar crew! Right there in the center of that ruined building! Let 'im have it!d ''The squad kills the mortar squads and fights through the town. After reaching the final house, Price kicks down a door, revealing a backyard with two surrendering German soldiers and several wounded American soldiers. '''German Soldier: Don't shoot, please! Please listen! We have wounded here! Price: '''Hold your fire, lads. '''Soldier: '''I say we slot the sodding lot of 'em. '''Price: Hold your fire! That's an order! Soldier: Whatever you say sir... The squad regroups. Price: '''MacGregor, get over here. You remember that German lorry we passed over to the east? '''MacGregor: I do, sir. Price: 'Get it working and bring it here. Sergeant Davis (in a few versions, Price erroneously addresses Davis as corporal), go with MacGregor. We need something to transport all these yanks. '''MacGregor: '''Will do, sir. Davis, check your gear. There might be more Jerries out there - the war's not over just 'cause we won this little fight. ''Davis and MacGregor begin moving to the lorry. At several points, MacGregor says the following: 'MacGregor: '''Davis, we've got to get to the lorry. It's in this direction, c'mon follow me. ''or '' '''MacGregor: '''Over here, Davis. ''or 'MacGregor: '''Sergeant Davis, the lorry's over this way. ''Davis and MacGregor face resistance, but they eventually reach the truck. 'MacGregor: '''Hm. Looks to be in good shape. The Jerries were even nice enough to leave behind a full tank of petrol! Come on, Davis, jump in the back and give us some cover. ''MacGregor prepares to drive the truck. '''MacGregor: '''Almost got the bugger... there! Hold on Davis, this might get a little bumpy... ''MacGregor begins moving the truck to the wounded soldiers. '' '''MacGregor: '''Damn this lorry! It's all messed up! Move damn you! ' ''MacGregor faces resistance along the way. MacGregor: 'Davis, it's a German counterattack! Open fire! ''A tank soon joins the counterattack. 'MacGregor: '''Bloody hell, a tiger! We're buggered! Davis! Use the panzershrecks and take out that tiger! ''After hitting the tank: 'MacGregor: '''That armor's too thick! Hit it again! Hit it again! ''After reaching a gate: '''MacGregor: We're not going to fit through that gate up ahead! I have to back up! Hold on! After destroying the tank':''' '''MacGregor: '''We made it, We made it I can't believe it! That was a big bloody tank back there! Good work, Davis, I owe you one! Hell, I owe you two! ''Eventually, MacGregor reaches the wounded soldiers. 'Price: '''All right chaps, the lorry's here! Let's load them up! Well done Sergeant... You know, Davis, I almost envy this lot of yanks - the bloody war's over for those poor bastards. ''The level ends.